


Crazy in love? I prefer insane.

by nalababe



Category: Gotham (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, GCPD, Jerome is bae, M/M, Maniax, Nogitsune, Void Stiles, dark themes, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalababe/pseuds/nalababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the nogitsune and no one knows what to do with him. That is, until a certain red head comes along. He might be just as "free minded" as Stiles. So what happens when these two team up? When they slowly fall for each other? And what happens when one of them loses their edge completely? Insanely in love might not work out when only one of them is truly insane. But let's let the boys work that out for us, it is their story after all.</p><p>It says chapter 1/1 for some reason and it won't let me change it. So I'm letting you all know that there will be more chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in love? I prefer insane.

     Sitting waiting for the sheriff to come out of the interogation room at the GCPD was, well how to put it, boring. I've been here at least an hour and still I sit here as patiently as I can. I mean it's not as if I couldn't just get up and leave. If they really think these handcuffs can actually contain me then they've got another thing coming for them. A few minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski barged through the doors closely followed by detective Gordon. The look of utter terror and confusion in their eyes was priceless!

     They took hesitant steps toward me so I put on my best innocent smile and nodded at them both. "Hi dad...so what's the verdict?" The older Stilinski remained tensed which confused Gordon who visibly relaxed, actually believing I had gone back to Stiles. Oh he has so much to learn. But there was no fooling the sheriff. He knows his son too well. "We're sending you to Arkham until we figure out how to get Stiles back. I won't allow you to hurt anyone else. And I sure as hell won't let you cause problems while looking like my son." I let out a loud laugh laced with spite at that. "Oh you can try all you like but I promise this is a fight you won't win. And if you think some institution can hold me then you are definitely not as smart as I thought you were." Anger seared across his face, but before he could come up with a response a smoke canister rolled between us, shock was visible on all of our faces before our vision was clouded, and our ears rang with the sound of gunfire exploding throughout the room followed by shouts and moans of pain.

     My lips twisted into a smirk as I removed the handcuffs and made my way to the commisioners office. Surely that's where all the real excitement will be. Finally, after dodging several bullets and blindly making my way though the more heavily smoked out areas I reached the wide open door. Inside was a police officer carelessly holding the commisioner at gun point. "Well it seems I didn't get the memo about a massacre. Pity. It would have been fun." The officer whipped around and pulled out a second gun aimed at my chest. "And who might you be?" Even in such an offhand sentence his voice was coated in madness. Perfect. I casually leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest, clicking my tongue and then smirking as my eyes raked over his body. "That's a tough question to answer. But let's just go with Stiles. And you are?" A low laugh danced across my ears as he walked around the desk and grabbed commisioner Essen by the arm and dragged her to stand in front of him. "Just in case you try anything stupid." I nodded my head with a smile and gestured for him to continue.

     "I'm Jerome. Out there, killing all the officers, is a group called Maniax. And I'm the boss." He spoke the last part with such ferocity and insanity that I felt my heart thrum with desire. "Ok then boss man. What's next?" Jerome's head cocked to the side as he studied me, seemingly deciding if I'm playing him. "What's next is I give you a gun and you shoot the commis here. If you do then you can come with me. If not, I shoot you in the head." My smile grew as I stuck out my hand and recieved the gun. "Stiles...don't do this. I know your'e in there somewhere so please just listen to me! This isn't you, Stiles! Stil-" ***BANG*** Essen dropped to the floor and Jerome let out a pleased giggle before bounding up to me and placing his arm through mine. "Oh this is going to be so much more fun!" I smirked as this crazy handsome man lead me out of the room, laughing the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading! I'll be posting more chapters within the next week or so. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did then please leave feedback or kudos! Xx


End file.
